Cash handling devices (e.g., cash recyclers) typically contain one or more stackers or rollers that hold currency. For example, one stacker may hold “one dollar” bills; another may hold “five dollar” bills; still another may hold “twenty dollar” bills; yet another may hold “fifty dollar” bills; and a further may hold “one hundred dollar” bills. Currency deposited into the cash handling device may be scanned and then routed to the appropriate stacker.
Currently, banks had one of two options. The banks could credit automatically and promptly all deposits to the account of the retailer or other entity where the cash handling device was located. This option may expose a bank to potential improper activity. For example, invalid reproductions of currency could be deposited into the currency handling device. The funds would then be credited to the retailer's account. The retailer may then access those funds and, for example, withdraw authentic currency at another location or write checks against the funds in the account before the bank was alerted to the fact that invalid reproductions of currency had been inserted into the cash handling device.
Alternatively, banks could refuse to credit deposits to the retailer's account until the bank was able to retrieve the currency from the cash handling device, transport it to the bank's facility, verify the that currency is not an invalid reproduction of currency, and then credit the currency to the retailer's account. This may be inconvenient for retailers, because there may then be a delay between the date of deposit and a later date when the funds are available for use in the retailer's account.
Thus, there is no currently available system that provides a dynamic balance between the interests of convenience for customers and security for banks who provide the cash handling devices.